


A Little Kiss can't Hurt

by Corrosion



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, author is very tired because of approaching finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosion/pseuds/Corrosion
Summary: Otogi and Honda have been dancing around their feelings for one another for a while now, and it comes to a head after they go to a club.





	A Little Kiss can't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarschemer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarschemer/gifts).



> You can tell that I've never been to a club. You can also tell that I don't have GTA V and have only watched Let's Plays of it.

As their busted-up, shared car cruised, Honda and Otogi sang along, off key, to the radio. The song didn’t matter as long as they knew the lyrics; Honda was attempting to harmonize with Otogi, no easy task for someone who had never played an instrument, much less taken music theory. 

 

“I hope your skill at picking up chicks is better than your singing,” Otogi said, “because you suck at singing.” He was sitting shotgun and most definitely not paying any attention to the rule that the driver got to chose the music. The title was in his name, and he lorded it over Honda whenever he got the opportunity. 

 

“That’s why you’re going to help me,” Honda said, keeping his eyes firmly on the road. He wasn’t about to cause an accident on their way to the club. “I’ll help you out next weekend.”

 

Otogi snorted. “Sure you will. You promised to wash the dishes last Tuesday, and guess who ended up washing them?” He pointed to his chest. “Me!”

 

“Save it for later,” Honda said as they pulled into the club’s parking lot. The club was neither high-class nor expensive, perfect for two college students without jobs. 

 

Their IDs were checked, and they entered the club. Inside, lights flashed and the smell of people in enclosed quarters was nearly overpowering. For Otogi and Honda, it was just another Friday night. Homework was done on Sunday night or the day before it was due, as with all college students, so they lived it up all weekend. 

 

The pair made their way to the bar and ordered two drinks, an alcoholic one for Otogi and a non-alcoholic one for Honda, who was the designated driver. Nursing his, Honda scanned the crowd for a prospective partner, one that he thought wasn’t out of his league and would be receptive to his advances. 

 

An hour passed without any successes, and both were forced to call it quits before Honda gave into temptation and had an alcoholic drink and so couldn’t drive. “Well, that was a bust,” Otogi said as he leaned on Honda for support. They ambled their way through the crowd and out the door without a second glance. 

 

The drive home was uneventful, except for that one asshole who didn’t use their turn signal and nearly caused an accident. The pair was more subdued on the way back, neither of them speaking a word as Honda drove. 

 

Once Honda parked the car in its spot, they got out and ascended the stairs to their apartment. Otogi fumbled with the keys until Honda took them from him and unlocked the door; Otogi was only tipsy, not truly drunk, so why he was having trouble with the keys was beyond Honda. 

 

“At least we didn’t get shot down,” Honda said, trying to make the best of situation. 

 

“That’s because we didn’t even go up to anyone and ask for their time,” Otogi said, flopping on the couch. It was  a ratty old thing, bought at the local thrift shop with some of the leftover money they had from renting an apartment together. 

 

Honda made his way over to Otogi, making sure not to stomp. Their neighbors could be...grouchy at the best of times, and the walls were thin.”Hey! I was going to sit on the couch!” 

 

“Too late,” Otogi said, and feeling a bit more drunk that he was, stuck out his tongue at his friend. “First come, first serve.”

 

Honda looked over the situation, then decided to sit directly on Otogi’s stomach. The sat upon took offense to this and tried to wrestle his friend, but Honda was having none of it. Honda put Otogi into a headlock and declared, “I win!”

 

“That’s not fair!” Otogi said, his voice muffled by Honda’s shirt. “I’m drunk and you’re sober!” 

 

“So what? I still won.” Honda released Otogi, and they both sat up on the couch. 

 

Otogi’s make-up was mussed, and his eyeshadow now made him look like a panda. He reached up to check that his earrings were still attached to him. “What if you had torn off my earring?”

 

“You have spare earrings! I’ve seen them!” Honda was mystified as to why Otogi needed more than two pairs of dice earrings that looked the same, but he supposed that if he lost them like they managed to lose their pens, then that was a legitimate reason. 

 

“Well, yeah, but getting them torn out would hurt,” Otogi said, as he fiddled with one of his earrings. “You don’t want me bleeding all over the couch. That’d be gross.”

 

Honda stuck out his tongue. “Yeah, it would go along with the rest of the “mysterious” stains on it.” He pointed to one of the patches, careful not to touch it, though he often slept on the couch anyway when he was too tired to take a shower and go to bed. 

 

“I still think that you’re responsible for half of the stains on it,” Otogi said, drunk enough to try to rile up his friend. 

 

“Look, I only spilled chili on it once,” Honda said, “Once!” He gestured at one of the stains on the couch. “I know that you put this stain on it from eating chips.”

 

“You eat chips on the couch too.”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t leave stains from eating chips on the couch.” Honda looked at Otogi funny. “How do you leave stains on the couch from eating chips anyway?”

 

“Skill,” Otogi said, “it takes skill.”

 

Honda rolled his eyes at his friend. “You’re kinda drunk.” 

 

“You think I don’t know that?”  Otogi huffed. “I’m the one who’s drunk here, so I should know.”

 

“...D’you wanna drunkenly play video games?” Honda looked at his friend seriously. It wasn’t yet time to go to sleep, and he was too hyped up from the visit to the club to even consider going to bed right then. 

 

“What? Yeah, sure,” Otogi said, and then considered something for a moment. “Which one?”  They had a lot of games, even ones that weren’t video games, unlike many people their age. 

 

“Something multiplayer. I don’t want to watch you play while I sit here on the couch.”

 

“What, don’t want to heckle me?” Otogi laughed. It was a tradition between them and Jounouchi to play an unfriendly peanut gallery whenever they played video games, so long as it wasn’t a Dark Game.

 

“No.” Honda paused. “Well, actually, now that you say that, I do.” He got off the couch, went across the room, reached into the cabinet under the tv, and pulled out _ Grand Theft Auto V _ . “How about, every time you die, we get to switch who plays?” 

 

“Sounds fair.” Otogi nodded, and then sat up straight on the couch. He wasn’t going to slouch and be a slob; he could do that on his own time. 

 

Honda fiddled with the wires of the console until he finally found the correct one to plug into their TV, then inserted the disc, and turned on the machine. He stood back, hoping that their TV would actually turn on. It was a fifty-fifty chance that it would actually work; their TV was getting on in years, and it didn’t help that they had bought it second-hand. Their gaming systems may have been up-to-date, but their other equipment needed a bit of an overhaul. 

 

After Honda sat himself down on the couch and handed the controller to otogi, they waited for the game to begin. Their character was shared by the both of them, and its look reflected that; it had Otogi’s hair color and Honda’s hairstyle, but the silliest mask they could mod onto it covered up its face. Honda briefly wondered how their character could go around in a lime green shirt and still get away with crime. 

 

Once Otogi had used up his turn at the game trying to get into the airport and failing, Honda took the controller from him and drove around in circles before finally deciding to execute the glitch that unfailingly made both of them burst into tears from laughter. 

 

Once they had traded off turns a few times, and even braved the waters of online multiplayer, they decided that it was getting late and their needed their beauty sleep. Well, Otogi did. Honda turned off the TV and the console. 

 

“Do you want to take a shower first, or should I?” Honda asked, standing in the hallway to their bathroom. Since their apartment was small, they had to share both a bathroom and a bedroom. It wasn’t as awkward as some people could make it seem; it was just a matter of sorting out whose stuff was whose. Being roommates with one a best friend was a lot easier than being roommates with a total stranger. 

 

“You can,” Otogi said, and leaned back against the couch. He would lightly doe there until Honda came out of the shower. It would be unfortunate if Honda didn’t tell him when he was done with the shower, but he trusted him to wake him up. 

 

Honda nodded. “Alright.” He disappeared into the hallway, leaving Otogi alone with his thoughts. 

 

Otogi relaxed into the couch, breathing out a sigh. He was slightly glad that neither his friend nor he were able to pick up anyone at the club; it would have been awkward to explain that he had a roommate. They had done it before, but it would still be awkward. He didn’t have the easy rapport with anyone but his fiends, and a stranger certainly wouldn’t qualify. In some ways, it was better to be “alone” but with friends. It was just that, in his friend group, everyone but him and Honda were with someone, and it was beginning to get frustrating. He knew that he had his entire life before him, but he was still frustrated. He blamed the hormones and the alcohol.

 

Otogi was drifting off when Honda emerged from the showe. Honda took one look at his dozing friend and decided to get dressed before he woke him up, just in case he would need to wrestle him into taking a shower. As neat and tidy as Otogi could seem, he was still a young adult that didn’t quite get the need to take a shower every day. 

 

Once dressed, Honda came back into their living room, only to find that Otogi was wide awake. “Uh, I guess you already know this, but the shower’s free.”

 

Otogi nodded, lethargy clear in his movements. “Yeah, I’ll get right on it.” He hauled himself off the couch as if it were a great ordeal and paused to stare Honda in the face. 

 

“Uh...what is it?” Honda said. He knew that his friend was sleepy, but he didn’t think that he had managed to hit his head in the time that he was in the shower. 

Otogi continued to stare at Honda, then got a perplexing look on his face. He pressed a quick kiss to Honda’s cheek, and then dashed off to the bathroom. Before Honda could react, he heard the sound of the lock clicking on the bathroom door. 

 

“Wha-? What? What was that about?” Honda asked of nobody in particular and blinked a couple of times to make sure it wasn’t a dream. 

 

In the bathroom, Otogi was breathing harder and his heart was pounding. He hadn’t expected his feelings to make themselves known, but it had been hard not to kiss Honda when he had come straight out of the shower. With nervous hands, he undressed and then got into the shower. With any luck, Honda would have forgotten about the incident by the time he was done with the shower, or brushed it off as some drunken accident, not a confession(?) of his feelings. 

 

Honda  stood there, in the hallway, looking up at the ceiling as if it would give him answers for a few minutes.Why on Earth had Otogi kissed him? It wasn’t as if he was too drunk to know any better. He hadn’t even said anything, just escaped into the bathroom. Resolving to get some answers, Honda steeled himself and didn’t quite stomp up to the bathroom. He didn’t want to awaken the neighbors, after all. 

 

He knocked on the bathroom door, and, upon hearing no reply, he asked, “Why did you, uh, k-kiss me!?” Oh. Well, he hadn't meant to make it sound like  _ that _ . He wasn’t intending to accuse Otogi of anything. He also didn’t want to sound like a nervous schoolgirl, but that option had flown right out of the window. 

 

In the shower, Otogi froze, his hand clenched around a bottle of conditioner. As the conditioner flowed out of the bottle, Otogi struggled to get a good idea. He had no excuse, that was true, and he didn’t especially want to lie to his friend. “I…” he trailed off. A brilliant idea came to him. “Why don’t we discuss this after I finish taking a shower?” That would give him time to come up with a better excuse. 

 

Honda considered this for a moment. He had wanted to get Otogi in the heat of the moment, but he supposed to waiting a little bit longer wouldn't hurt. “Sure, just don’t take too long.”

 

Otogi huffed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the conditioner, which was now mostly out of the bottle. He uncapped the bottle and hastened to stuff back in what conditioner he could. No sense in wasting perfectly good hair product.  

 

As he washed his hair, Otogi thought of what he could say to Honda. He hadn’t seemed too mad, which was good, but there was still the chance that he had indelibly hurt their relationship and that was what he dreaded most. That was why he hadn’t confessed his love in the first place—the chance of hurting his relationship with his friend and making things awkward between them. What if Honda didn’t want to share a room with him after this and forced him to sleep on the couch? That would be fair, he supposed, but he wouldn’t like it. 

 

Well, fretting his time away in the shower wouldn’t do any good. Even after brushing his teeth, he still had no better idea of what to tell Honda other than the truth, so that was what he settled on. Yes, his stomach was churning , but it would be better than lying to his friend. 

 

Honda was waiting in the living room, reading a magazine, when Otogi emerged from the hallway (with his pajamas on). He looked up, but said nothing. A few moments of awkward silence passed between them.Honda was the first to speak. “Well…?”

 

“Otogi looked down and to the side. “I...uh, well, I kissed you, didn’t I?” It wasn’t what he had meant to say at all,. A blush crept across his face and he began to fiddled with the hem of his pajamas. 

 

“Uh..yeah, you did.” Honda stared at Oogi. He knew that Otogi wasn’t that sensitive to alcohol, to completely lose it when he drank just one drink That blush, though, gave Honda a bit of hope. Maybe Otogi had been honest with his feelings, then? He still would have liked a bit of warning before being kissed, though.

 

“I meant to!” Otogi blurted. 

 

“So you weren’t just drunk?” 

 

“No,” Otogi said, “I wasn’t even tipsy by that point. I kissed you because...because I like you.” The blush on his face began to spread to his neck. 

 

Honda was unsure if he had heard Otogi correctly, but, if he had…! “Really?” Now, he too was beginning to blush. “That’s, uh, great!” He waved his hands in front of him. “No, I meant that, uh, I like you too?”

 

Otogi looked shocked and was momentarily speechless. “Is, is that so?” He was at a loss for words. He hadn’t expected his feelings to be reciprocated at all; he had expected a polite rejection, not this. 

 

“Yeah.” Honda nodded and looked away. He took a breath and then began again, “So, I’m not mad at you for kissing me. I just wasn’t expecting it.” 

 

Otogi let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. I was really worried that I had made you angry .” He scratched the back of his head and looked at Honda. “Thanks for not being angry with me.”

 

“You’re welcome, I guess.” They stood in silence for a few moments. “Well, why don’t we head to bed and sort out the situation tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah that sounds great...wait, do you want to sleep in the same bed?” It couldn’t hurt to ask.

 

Honda’s eyebrows shot skyward. Well, that was certainly going from 0 to 100 real fast. “Uh...how about no?” 

 

“It...was kinda a joke?” Otogi tried to laugh it off, but his blush gave him away. 

 

The pair went into their bedroom and got into their own beds after turning the lights off. Tomorrow, they had a lot to talk about, first being how on Earth they had missed their feelings for each other for so long. 


End file.
